


Catching Up

by AVX2_VEX



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Hollstein - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVX2_VEX/pseuds/AVX2_VEX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carm and Laura do some catching up.</p><p>Just a short AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy ;)

"I never thought I'd get the chance to be sitting here. Next to you again" Carmilla said while taking another swig of her beer. Eyes gleaming in satisfaction at the blush now spreading across Laura's plump cheeks. 

Laura bit her lip; a nervous habit of hers. She broke eye contact, as she wasn't able to allow the beating in her chest to grow any stronger for fear of losing control. When she looked back up, Carmilla had her eyes fixated on the Hockey game playing on the television. 

It really was a miracle that Carmilla was here. In her apartment,on her couch, and next to her. They'd been friends for years, but they also haven't seen each other in years, so when Carmilla had walked up to her in the book store, the double take she did wasn't completely insane. 

Her thoughts were brought back to reality when Carmilla started to get up and clean off some of the plates that were on the small table in front of them. 

"I should probably get going. It's dark out, and it's already pretty late" Carmilla motioned to her phone screen which read 11:06pm. 

Wow! It was pretty late. Well, not that late, but I guess late for company to be over. At least, normal...company...

Laura was lost in her thoughts again and didn't respond. She was just staring off into the distance with a look of longing in her eyes and on her features. 

Carmilla didn't want to leave either. To be honest, she wanted to stay. For so many reasons. She wanted to catch up and see how Laura had been, how her work was going, how her family was. She wanted to know when they could see each other again, because no matter how many times and no matter how long it was, she never got tired of talking with her.

Just something about the other girl made her feel emotions she never felt with anyone else. It baffled her, and yet she was so drawn to this "ache". 

Carmilla snapped out of her thoughts to find Laura standing up and walking towards her.

"Please don't go" she said in the cutest voice Carmilla has ever heard. 

"We still have so much catching up to do, and, and I-I really miss talking with you.." stuttering out, Laura blushed and bit her lip; nervous habit. 

"Are you sure it wouldn't be too much of a burden? I mean, it's already pretty late, and I wouldn't want to impose. Plus it's pretty dangerous on the streets at night..." Carmilla said with sincerity and concern laced in her voice 

"I mean, I could handle it, but it's still dangerous to be alone and everything....you know?" Carmilla tried defending her "pride", but failed miserably, and just ended with a sigh. 

"Well, why don't you just stay the night here then? I won't be alone and you won't be alone, so we'll both be safe, and this gives us the chance to catch up!" Laura beamed. Proud of herself for realizing such an easy solution. Only hoping that Carmilla would go for it. 

"Well, when you put it that way, how could I refuse?" Carmilla smiled and was immediately thrown off balance slightly by the "attack hug" Laura just sent her way. They both pulled out of the hug and looked at each other. Laughter filled the room and they both made their way to Laura's bedroom. 

How? I have no clue. Probably through random conversation, play fights(which involved Carmilla picking Laura up and spinning her around....) It was probably the play fights that got them there. 

Both of them fell on the bed in a fit of giggles and ended up staring at one another. Longing in both of their eyes. 

Carmilla took a quick glance at Laura's luscious lips and bit her own, looking back up and awkwardly trying to play off what just happened by smiling one of her brilliant smiles. 

Laura didn't look phased though. She looked nervous, but the longing was still there. She put one of her hands on Carmilla's cheek and caressed it, earning a blush from the latter. 

She quickly pulled away only to be stopped by Carmilla's hand. Holding hers in place on top of Carmilla's cheek. Carmilla's thumb was now massaging the back of her hand. 

They were both staring into each others eyes. Each others souls, when Carmilla moved her hand to the back of Laura's neck and pulled her close. 

One light peck on the lips and she pulled back. What was she doing? She can't ruin this friendship, but she doesn't know if she can control herself anymore. Carmilla sat up on the bed rubbing her temples and mumbling apologies under her breath. More to herself than anyone else. Like she had broken some sort of promise she made. 

Laura was confused and wanting....She wanted more. She's not sure what just happened because it was more than a kiss, but she knows that she wants more of it. 

Laura sat up and did something very out of character. She pulled Carmilla on top of her and grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her. Relaying all the pent up emotions and passion she could into this one kiss. Laura pulled away, slightly breathless and dazed.

Carmilla was looking down at the beautiful sight before her. She had the girl of her dreams laying beneath her, with lust filling her eyes, and a certain heat brewing between the two of them. In that moment, Carmilla realized though that it was more than sex that Laura wanted. It was a physical and emotional connection with someone she...loved. 

At the thought of that, Carmilla no longer felt the need to control herself. She dipped back in for a kiss. This one long and passionate. Lips moving together, bodies grinding against one another, tongues fighting for dominance, and love. 

There was love and that was the emotion she had always felt, but never really knew. With Laura, the feeling was reciprocated. It wasn't just one sided, and because of that one small, yet extremely important fact, Carmilla knew she could trust Laura with her heart. At least as more than just best friends. 

It started to really get steamy when Carmilla had pulled Laura's shirt over her head and was now kissing ever inch of skin she could, eliciting small moans from the girl. She somehow found herself shirtless and on her back as Laura was running her fingers along her abs and grinding her hips against Carmilla's. Groans escaped a swollen mouth, but Carmilla decided to go along with it. She placed her hands on either side of Laura's hips, grinding her pelvis into her.

Head thrown back, a long, deep moan made itself present in the peacefully noisy room, as Laura felt Carmilla grind into her. Next thing she knew though, she was on her back, panties and bra off in a flash. Carmilla was hovering above her, fully naked as well. Carmilla ran her hands along Laura's sides and started to play with her erect nipples, taking one into her mouth.  
Sucking and nibbling at the hard and soft flesh between her teeth. 

Kissing up and down the length of Laura's body, Carmilla knew she had to say it soon. She had to let her feelings be known. She felt a hand grab the back of her head and pull her up into a deep kiss. Laura's hot breath hitting her lips every time she exhaled. Their erratic heartbeats in sync with one another. 

"I love you" Laura said between moans, Carmilla's fingers now playing with her folds and teasing her sensitive nub, making it difficult to think or speak. 

Carmilla didn't stop physically, but mentally her mind was frozen and her words almost drawn to a blank, but being the smooth mother fucker she was, she had thought about this before. She may be romantic, but as you can tell by now, there is definitely a sexual side to her, more than just when in the bedroom. 

"I love you too. I'll only say it twice tonight though" she smirked with honest love in her tone.

This caught Laura off guard. Twice? Why only twice? And why twice at all? 

Seeing the confusion on Laura's face, Carmilla continued.

"One for now, with my heart that beats only for you" sweetly said from sugary lips

"And another time later.." her voice got lower. A husky, seriousness to it

"With my tongue.."

Carmilla's head got lower. Leaving small bruises on the insides of Laura's thighs with each suctioned kiss she engraved. She was so close to where she was needed.

"On your core.." 

Carmilla's tongue made full contact with all the juices that had been building up.

"One. Letter. At. A. Time."

Carmilla's warm and wet tongue entered Laura, causing her to writhe in satisfaction and grab the bed sheets in handfuls next to her. Hips slightly bucking as Carmilla inserted her tongue over and over again, finally settling on a rhythm. 

Each new noise that came out of Laura's mouth was like music to Carmilla's ears. Just knowing she could please her that way. Tonight though, Carmilla was selfish. She wouldn't suffice for just any old song. She was craving to hear a symphony, and a symphony, she (and the neighbors, who now knew her name quite well) would receive.


End file.
